The present invention relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to message filtering.
Messages generated by computer systems can be difficult for end users to understand. For example, error messages generated by computer systems often contain technical content that is cryptic and confusing to the non-programmer user.
Users can also become confused when too many error messages are displayed, particularly when some of the messages are redundant or contradictory.
In some systems, the generated messages are first sent to a message collector and then retrieved from the messages collector when the system is ready to present the messages to a user.